One More
by SilentBandit
Summary: Terror strikes Paris, day after day. Ladybug and Chat Noir are doing their best to keep Hawkmoth's akumas under control, but are quickly getting exhausted. Then one day, a new hero shows up to save Paris. Friend or foe? Identities will be revealed, and dark secrets uncovered. Rated T just in case.
1. A New Holder

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh. But please do feel free to add suggestions in the comments!**

* * *

Master Fu's POV:

"Master, master!" Wayzz exclaimed in a hushed tone, while flying around my head.

"What is it, Wayzz?" I replied, somewhat annoyed. Wayzz could overreact sometimes, and I was tired him barging in on my meditations.

"I felt it! A-a disturbance!" He replied, still flying around my head. This worried me.

"What is it? Has Hawkmoth gained strength? Has he captured Ladybug and Chat Noir? What has happened!?" I was almost yelling now, anxious to find out what he as going to say.

"No, no, no, nothing like that. This is a good disturbance!" A _what_. A _good_ disturbance? What had gotten into my little kwami's head?

"What do you mean, _good_ disturbance?" I was very puzzled. Disturbances from a kwami were never good. They usually signaled a villian's growth in power, or a miraculous holder's death.

"I-I think I found the one! The one meant for the digitous!" **(a/n sorry for the cheesy name, If you have a better one let me know)**

"Are you sure?" I asked, my excitement growing. The digitous hadn't been given to a holder in years, and it could be very dangerous in the wrong hands.

"Yes! I believe the time has come to add another superhero to Paris!"

* * *

 **A/N: Dun dun DUN! I know it was short, and yes, I promise the next chapter will be (much) longer. I just wanted to introduce the story. As for all of you who are thinking, "What the heck is the 'digitous'?" It's basically my own designed miraculous, except with a twist. It's NOT an animal, but it's more of a "digital"(hence the name) miraculous, and it is placed on the underside of the box of the kwami. It completes the box, which (In MY fanfic) then shows all the locations of the miraculous's after it has been given to the chosen. Anyway, the next chapter will be longer, and I might get it up today(maybe, maybe not). Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Crystal**


	2. New Friends

**A/N: Hey guys!**

 **I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! I broke my thumb yesterday morning and spent all morning in the stupid hospital (lame, I know, BUT THUMBS ARE VERY USEFUL) so I didn't have much time to write. :)**

 **Again, sorry for how short the last chapter was, but, as promised, this one is much longer!**

 **There is a new character in this story, named Skye. You'll learn more about her by reading, but she doesn't appear in the cartoon at all, she is my own made-up character.**

 **One more thing. I forgot to mention this at the end of last chapter, but reviews are very appreciated! Reviews are what inspire me to keep writing, and give me ideas. So please, if you read, just take a few minutes to let me know what you though!**

 **Shoutout to Gabrielle Talia and Shiranai Atsune for following! It really lifts my spirits to see someone likes my writing.**

 **Anyways, here's Chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING (duh) except the plot line**

* * *

Skye's POV:

"Skye? SKYE!" A muffled voice woke me from my otherwise very peaceful sleep.

"Mmmhhhhmm?" I groaned somewhat loudly, still half asleep. I hated mornings. But what I hated more was when someone tried to wake me from my wonderful sleep. All my friends back in London knew that, but my mom was still learning some things about me.

"It's time to g-" my mother started, before walking in the room and seeing the state it was in. "Uhhhh, what happened here?" she asked, puzzled for some reason. A bunch of dirty t-shirts were strewn all over the floor and my furniture (which was still wrapped in bubble wrap from the move) along with jeans, socks, and a lot more stuff.

"What do you mean 'what happened'?" I yawned, stretching and sitting up in bed. "I'm a teenager, mom. I make messes. It's what I do." After having said this, I made an attempt to lay back down and return to my lovely sleep when I was blinded by the brightest light ever(according to me). "AGGHHH MY EYES!" I dramatically screamed, before burying my face under my covers.

"Oh, no you don't," my mother scolded before yanking away my babies (covers). "I opened the blind to wake you up, not let you bury yourself back in your bed." I was now sitting up in bed, giving my mom the why-did-you-have-to-do-that look.

"Ok, fine. I'll bite. Why exactly do I have to get up? It's Saturday."

"Well, today we are going to tour the College Francoise Dupont, which is where you will be attending school, starting Monday." she stated plainly. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I thought I wasn't going to attend school until next year." I pressed, wanting her to crack. She and I had made an agreement that I wouldn't have to go to school until the next school year, because it was already April and school would be ending soon.

"Yes, well, I thought it would be good for you to make some friends before summer starts. The principle there is very nice, and he said the kids there love having new students come."

"Yeah, well that doesn't mean I'll enjoy it," I grumbled, standing up. "Ok, fine, I'll go. Just let me get ready."

"Good, you have 15 minutes," she smirked, before walking out and shutting the door.

Marinette's POV:

"Tikki, I'm so excited!" I squealed, dancing around my room.

"And why is that, Marinette?" Tikki asked, watching me and looking amused.

"Because today is the school picnic and pool party! I get to see Adrien in a swimsuit!" I sighed dreamily. "I mean, I know I've seen him in a swimsuit before, because he's a model, duh! But I get to be near him while he's in one! Oh my god, OH MY GOD TIKKI!" Tikki rolled her eyes. She was used to this by now, but it was probably a funny sight watching me dance around like a goof while clutching a magazine with Adrien's face plastered on the cover.

"Marinette, you should probably hurry, doesn't it start at 11?" Tikki's high-pitched voice brought me out of my daydream.

"Yeah, but what time is it now..." I asked looking at my phone. "TEN-FORTY-FIVE? I have to hurry!" I exclaimed, scrambling around my room. I tried to grab everything I thought I would need and stuffing it into a pink backpack, and by the time I was done, I had 5 minutes to get to the party.

"Marinette! Honey, are you ready?" My mom called from downstairs.

"Yes, Maman!" I answered, before letting Tikki fly into my bad and heading down the stairs.

"Here you go, honey," Mom said when I got down there, and handed me a box full of food. "This is for the picnic, don't drop it!" I smiled.

"Thanks, Maman," I replied, before heading out the door. This was going to be the best day ever.

* * *

Skye's POV:

"Mom, do I have to?" I whined to my mother, hoping to get maybe a sliver of pity.

"Yes, now hurry up, you're going to make us late," she sternly replied, not showing any sign of pity.

"Hmph," I grumbled, while lagging behind her on the walk there. I had to admit, Paris was a beautiful city, but not as beautiful as London. I missed home, and ever since Dad disappeared, everything had kind of looked dreary and cold to me. But maybe coming to Paris had been a good idea, because my view of everything had already changed. I put my headphones back on and turned on the music tuning out the world. A few minutes later I was shaken out of my daydream by someone tapping my shoulder. I looked up and took off my headphones, annoyed.

"Skye, honey, we're here, so try to look presentable, and keep those headphones off," Mom said, straightening her coat. She said "headphones" like it was some kind of infectious disease. I gave her a somewhat nasty look without her knowing before taking off my headphones and laying them around my neck. I personally thought I looked fine, dressed in skinny jeans, black and white converse, and a black and gray shirt with the "Bastille"(A/N: NO I DON"T OWN THIS DUH)logo on it. My long blonde hair fell over my shoulders and down my back, fairly straight. We walked up the stairs and continued into the building. My turquoise eyes took everything in: the classrooms, stairs, locker rooms, and the gym, which is what we were standing in. A man was standing in the middle of it, looking at his watch. Looking up he saw my mom and I, and he smiled.

"Hello Ms. Jones, Skye. I am Mr. Damocles, the principle here at College Francoise Dupont." He smiled again, making me shift. It was one of those fake smiles, which ticked me off, but I didn't show it. So, I met his fake smile with one of my own.

"Hi," I forced out of gritted teeth, which I tried to make look like a smile. He seemed to buy it, and so did my mom.

 _Sometime later, after the tour..._

"Well thank you, Mr. Damocles. That was a very informational tour," my mom smiled and thanked the man while shaking his hand. My hands were shoved in my pockets. No way was I going to shake his hand, so I instead offered another one of my famous fake smiles.

"Of course, of course! It was no problem. Actually, all of the students are having a party at the local pool, and that might be a good time for Skye to meet them. She is welcome to attend," he informed us.

 _Oh no, please no, mom please no, no no no no no..._

"Why, that seems like a wonderful idea!" My mother smiled.

 _Really. REALLY MOM. THANKS A LOT I HATE YOU._

"Yeah," I forced out, yet again, of gritted teeth. "Sounds like loads of fun," I replied, the sentence dripping with sarcasm. For some reason, neither of the adults seemed to pick up on it. Idiots.

"Wonderful!" Mr. Damo-devil exclaimed. He was torturing me, I could sense it. "The party starts at 11, so most of the kids should be there already."

Well, this was going to be fun...

* * *

Marinette's POV:

"OMG Tikki I'm sooooo excited!" I squealed, yet again. This was going to be the BEST day EVER. I had arrived at the pool, and saw Adrien over in the corner talking to Alya and Nino. That meant I got to go over and talk to Alya, who was right next to ADRIEN. I was about to walk over when I spotted a girl standing all alone by the entrance. I had never seen her before, but she didn;t go to our school. She had long blonde hair, and was dressed in jeans, converse, and a t-shirt. She clutched a backpack in her hand, and was shifting from foot to foot. She looked really uncomfortable and out of place. So, I decided to go say hi. I boldly walked up to her and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Marinette! Are you new?" I asked, trying to be as friendly as possible. She looked surprised that someone had come over and talked to her. Being closer, I could see she had freckles and turquoise blue eyes like mine, but with more green in them.

"Uh... Yeah, actually, I am," she said in an English accent **(A/N In this fanfic they all speak English so she can have an English accent. If you disagree, I'm sorry :)** and smiled at me. "My name's Skye."

"Hi! Well, do you want to come over and meet my friends? They're over there," I said, pointing to them.

"Umm, sure! But can i get changed into my suit first?" she asked, hesitantly, as if I would say no.

"Of course! Bathrooms are over there," I said, pointing, "and I'll wait here for you."

"Thanks!" She said before jogging over to the bathrooms, backpack in hand. I was already in my swimsuit, which happened to consist of a two-piece red bikini top with black bottoms and a bow in the front of the top piece. I had a white summer dress over it, with a lace trim at the bottom. I only had to wait a few minutes before she came out, with a baggy t-shirt over her swimsuit, which I had yet to see.

"You ready?" I asked as she joined me.

"Yep!" She smiled, actually looking excited. She must be new to Paris. We walked over to Alya, Nino, and Adrien, who were all in swimsuits already.

"Hey Alya, Nino, A-adiren," I stuttered, mentally cursing myself for having that terrible habit. "This is Skye, she's new."

"Hi," she grinned.

"This is Alya, my best friend, and Adrien and Nino, two of our classmates." That time, I mentally high-fived myself for not stuttering.

"Hi," they all said at once, before looking at each other and bursting out laughing. I joined, and so did Skye. I grinned. This was going better than planned. Now I just needed Adrien to take off his shirt so I could get a good look at his abs up close.

"Come on guys, last one in the water is a rotten egg!"Alya shouted before scrambling to take off the dress that covered up her swim suit. Her suit was also a bikini, but was black with purple polka dots and purple fringe. Nino had plain green swim trunks on, and he ripped off his shirt, and sprinted after Alya, who was making a break for the pool. I quickly scrambled to follow, shrugging off my dress at the same time that Adrien and Skye were taking off their shirts. Man, Adrien's abs were better in person, if that was even possible. Sky had also ripped off her shirt, and she was sporting a teal and black bikini, with no bows or fringe. Skye and Adrien glanced at each other, before bolting towards the pool. I quickly followed, but wasn't fast enough.

"Mari, you're the rotten egg!" Nino shouted before they all started splashing me.

 _A few hours later..._

"Man, that was fun," Skye laughed as we slowly made our way out of the pool. I agreed, but didn't agree with one thing. Adrien had started taking a liking to Skye, and that was not okay. I dragged my best friend out of earshot before venting to her.

"AlyawhatifAdrienlikesSkyeandtheystartdatingandgetmarriedandimnotinvitedtotheirwedding?!" I cried, covering my face in my hands.  
"Jees, girl, calm down. I'm sure that won't happen, but in the meantime, just be nice to her. Moving to Paris had got to be a hard time for her, and we don't want to make it any worse by getting her akumatized."

"Fine," I grumbled, not at all happy with this arrangement. But I reluctantly followed Alya back to the group.

"… and that's why we have superheroes in Paris," I heard Adrien finish as we walked back into earshot. He must have been telling her about Ladybug and Chat Noir. So, I decided to test her intelligence.

"So, Skye," I somewhat forced out with a fake smile on my face. "Which superhero is your favorite?"

"Umm, well I haven't seen them in action, but I would have to say Chat Noir, he seems like a funny guy," she replied innocently. My anger and jealousy bubbled once again, but Adrien seemed to beam at her answer. "I have to go, guys, my mom just texted me. See you on Monday!" she bid us farewell before tugging on her shirt, grabbing her bag and heading toward the gate. I can't say that I was sad she left, but seeing the disappointment in Adrien's eyes when she left made me jealous all over again. This was so _not_ the best day ever.

* * *

Skye's POV:

 _Man, that was fun. Alya, Nino and Adrien were all really nice to me, but Marinette seemed a little cold towards me at the end. Oh well. At least I made some friends._ I continued walking down the sidewalk while listening to music from my headphones while thinking about this. Lost in thought, I accidently bumped into a short Chinese man with a Hawaiian shirt.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" I quickly apologized, taking off my headphones. But he smiled.

"No worries, this happens all the time. I don't believe I have seen you around before, did you just move here?" he asked. _Ok, that's not creepy at all..._

"Actually, yeah, I did. I lived in London before," I answered, still confused as to how he knew that.

"Well, I hope you enjoy Paris! I am sorry for keeping you from wherever you were going," he smiled _again_.

"Oh, it's no problem. Have a nice day," I bid him farewell before continuing my walk home. But, unknown to me, he has slipped a little brown box into my bag when I wasn't looking.

* * *

 **Dun Dun DUN!** **Well, there's chapter 2! Sheesh, that was a really hard chapter to write. And it didn't save 5 TIMES. Argh I hate life sometimes. Anyway, sorry if that felt like a long and boring chapter with the rambling and the POV switches, but it was necessary so that things could be explained. I promise next chapter will be a lot more fun to read. Remember, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATTED! If people don't review, then I don't feel like writing more. SO PLEASE REVIEW! Enough of that, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Crystal**


	3. Test Drive

**A/N: Hey guys!**

 **Here's a new chapter for you! This one was much more fun to write, and hopefully more fun to read.** **J** **I will try to update twice a week from now on, so keep on the lookout for new chapters!**

 **DON'T WORRY GUYS, IM NOT BREAKING ADRIENETTE! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT! Just keep reading, I promise I have a plan. There's a method to my madness. :)**

 **Thank you MagicChild5 for pointing out that the miraculous boxes are black, not brown, as I said in the last chapter. After watching "Origins" again, I realized my mistake. I really do appreciate when people nicely let me know if I was wrong somewhere. That mistake was entirely my fault, as I didn't do enough research. Sorry!** **J** **If I make any more mistakes in the future, please feel free to point them out to me.**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING (duh) except the plot line.**

* * *

Skye's POV:

As soon as I walked in the door, my mom started _interrogating_ me about the party. Like literally questioning me like I had done something wrong.

"Sheesh, Mom, calm down," I said. "The party was fun, and I made some friends who are really nice."

"Oh that's wonderful, honey! I wish I could stay and hear more about it, but I have a meeting I have to attend to. I should be back around 8." She gave me a hug before grabbing her purse and heading out the door. _Eight? It was only 3. Man, meeting must take a long time._

"Oh well, I'll just go take a shower," I muttered to myself before heading upstairs. As I was emptying out my bag, a little black box fell out. "Huh? What's this?" I asked myself, turning the box around in my hands, and noticing the intricate designs on it. I carefully opened it, and saw an arm cuff **(A/N: If you want to know what I'm talking about, look up "arm cuff".)** inside. I was about to pick it up when a flash of light blinded me. I shielded my face with my other hand, looking away. When I peeked through my fingers a few moments later, I saw a huge bug-looking thing hovering in midair, smiling at me. "Whaa…," I murmured, confused. My first instinct was to swat at it, but then I realized that I probably shouldn't do that. This thing, whatever it was, looked somewhat dangerous.

"Hi," it suddenly said. "I'm Zoran, you're kwami." It smiled at me. I then realized it must be a 'he'.

"What? Is this some sort of prank?" I asked, poking at " _him"_ , sorry, " _Zoran"_.

"No, no, nothing like that. I am you're kwami, and I am what gives you the power to become a superhero!" He exclaimed, flying around my head. Zoran was a blue _creature,_ like a large bug, I guess. He had a symbol on his chest, almost like a set of claws. Whatever it was, it looked cool. He also had two antenna on top of his heas, but other than that, he was sorta plain. "Ahh, it feels good to stretch. I haven't been out in thousands of years!" He stretched and smiled at me, like being a thousand years old was normal.

"Excuse me, _what_? You're _thousands_ of years old?" I asked confused.

"Yes, actually, I'm as old as Ladybug!" He exclaimed proudly. Then it suddenly hit me.

"Wait, so this is how Ladybug and Chat Noir get their powers? IM GOING TO BE A SUPEHERO?" I shouted, still kind of in a daze. "NO WAY! This is awesome! I get to save the day, like all those people in the comics! Everyone will know me! I can-,"

"No, no, that's not how it works." Zoran cut me off. "You have to try to keep your identity a secret, especially to the public."

"Awwww. Wait, but how do I do that? Unless you can change my voice or appearance, at least some people will know who I am," I said.

"The suit that I give you has magic in it that will not allow your identity to be revealed while wearing it. No one will know unless you detransform in front of them," He said.

"Wait, a suit? What do you mean suit? The only thing I see in this box is an arm cuff," I started, confused yet again.

"Yes, well, all you have to do it put the arm band on, and say 'Zoran, digitize!', and I will transform you," he informed me.

"No way, really? That's it?" I asked, waiting for the catch.

"Yes, and you have a special ability, but after using it, you only have five minutes before you detransform," he said. And there was the catch.

"Ok, what do I say?"

"You must stay 'PHASE', and you will instantly be able to phase through any objects for a full minute, and you can whenever you want during that minute."

"Cool!" I slipped on the arm cuff. It was thick, silver, and fit me _perfectly_. _Time to try this_. "Zoran, digitize!" I shouted, anxious to start.

"No, wait I-"he protested before being sucked into the armband. Then, another flash of light, and something didn't feel the same. I walked over to my mirror and gasped at what I saw. My hair had been pulled up into a ponytail, and I had a goggle-like mask over my eyes, but my freckles were still visible. **(A/N: Think of Tracer's mask [from Overwatch], except tinted blue.)** I had a blue sleeveless top on, and the arm cuff was still there, with five stripes located on the front now. I had gray army pants on, and black combat boots. There was an armor piece on my right shoulder, with the same symbol that Zoran had on his chest on it. There were two more armor pieces, one on each forearm. On the left one there was a grappling hook on the underside. On my back were two long batons, each one a dark blue with black stripes on the ends. This was _AWESOME_.

"Well, Zoran, time to take this on a test drive," I grinned, opening my window. I aimed my grappling hook at the nearest chimney, and took off.

* * *

 **Well, there's chapter 3! I know it was short, but I have already started working on the next one, which is the one I have been looking forward to. SPOILER ALERT: IT WILL BE FUNNY. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Crystal**


	4. Meeting the Heroes

**A/N: Hey guys!**

 **I'M SORRY I KNOW IT"S BEEN LIKE TWO WEEKS YES I KNOW IM SORRY! I was really busy finishing up school/I was running out of ideas. I will probably get my next chapter out sometime next week though, so be on the lookout for that! If you have any ideas for my story, please please PLEASE feel free to let me know. I'm running out of inspiration. Anyways, here's chapter 4!**

* * *

Skye's POV:  
"Wooo hoo!" I shouted as I bounded across the rooftops of Paris. This is how I've always wanted to feel. _Free_. I had discovered a few nifty tricks that I could to. "Phase!" I cried, and suddenly I could phase through solid objects for a solid minute. Thankfully, my miraculous beeped five seconds before I would become solid again, because I was in a brick wall. _Beep Beep_ I heard, and looked at my arm cuff. Only four stripes left. I had better get back home. I barely made it into my bedroom before a final beep sounded and I returned to my normal self. Zoran appeared in front of me, looking exhausted.

"Crackers, do you have any crackers?" He asked.

"Uhh, why?" I was confused.

"Crackers are what I eat to recharge, or to get my energy back."

"Oooookay," I replied, hesitating before jogging down the stairs to the kitchen and grabbing a box of crackers. After giving one to him, I nibbled on a few myself while turning on the local news on my computer

 _"-as we see a new akuma dance across the rooftops. Will Ladybug and Chat Noir be able to stop this one?"_ The news broadcaster finished before switching to a clip of _ME_ on the roofs of Paris.

"WHAT!?" I exclaimed, outraged. "I am NOT an akuma! Are you serious? Please! I am so much better than that. And I'm not a 'this one'. I have a name you know." I huffed, still angry. "Wait, do I? Zoran! Do I have a name?"

"Well," he replied, looking smug. "I tried to tell you before you transformed, but you wouldn't let me."

"Ok, I'm sorry. Just tell me what my name is!"

"Here's the thing. The last person to hold the digitous was an ancient Egyptian, with the name Ankhsapenap, and I really don't thein you want my name."

"Yeah, I'd rather not."

"So, you have the privilege of choosing your own name, but it can't have anything to do with your real name," Zoran concluded, crossing his arms and waiting.

"Umm… Can it be any name?" I asked.

"Yes, it can," he replied.

"Hmmm, I'll have to think about that one. Anyway, are you charged up? I need to go have a little _chat_ with a certain pair of superheroes," I said, mentally laughing at my pun.

"Yes, as long as you are careful," Zoran answered, giving me his permission.

"Zoran, digitize!"

* * *

Using my grappling hook, I swung around the city, searching for the two masked heroes. All the while, I was thinking about what I would say to them. Oh, and who I would tell them I was. I landed on a rooftop, and sat down. I had been searching for a while, and if I didn't find them soon, I was going to head back. Suddenly, I heard the smallest creak of a roof tile behind me. Not moving, I pretended I hadn't heard the noise. Suddenly, there was another creak, then another one. It was moving closer to me, whatever _it_ was. Then, the creaking stopped. I decided to make my move. Swiftly grabbing my batons from my back, I jumped up and turned around, ready to fight whatever it was. I suddenly found myself looking into the face of Marinette. _Marinette_. _How in the world did she get up here?_ Her blue eyes and blue/black hair is what tipped me off, but over her eyes was a red and black polka-dot mask, and she was wearing a skin-tight matching spandex suit. In her hands was a… was that a _yo-yo_? _Oh god. Oh please no. No no no no…_ I mentally cursed myself, the realization hitting my like a brick. _Marinette_ was _Ladybug_. It was so obvious! How had no one figured it out yet? Suddenly she lunged at me, swinging her yo-yo out and trying to wrap it around my wrist. My (thankfully) fast reflexes kicked in, and I ducked just in time.

"Listen here! I don't know who you are, but you need to stop! This isn't you!" Marin- sorry, _Ladybug_ shouted at me after catching her yoyo. "We can help you!" _We?_

"Yes! Just put down your weapon, and let us free you from the akuma!" I heard another voice behind me, and it was a male one. Whipping around, I came face-to-face with _Adrien_. _Oh god no._ He had a black mask on, and his bangs were hanging messy over his face. He was also on a skin tight suit, but his was black, and he had little ears on top of his head. Holding a silver staff, he extended it, trying to block my path. _Tough luck_ I though as I jumped up, dodging both of their weapons and landing on another roof. They followed me using their weapons to try and capture me.

"Stop" *dodge* "Trying" *lunge* "To capture" *leap* "Me!" I shouted, while fighting them at the same time. In one swift move, I was able to grab both Chat Noir's staff ans Ladybug's yo-yo, leaving them stunned, and weaponless.' I am NOT an akuma!" I yelled, glaring at them.

"Then what are you?" Adrien-I mean _Chat Noir_ asked, clearly not believing me. Ladybug looked returned my glare with an icy stare of her own.

"First off, isn't it a little rude to attack someone without knowing who they are? And secondly, I'm a miraculous holder, just like you guys."

"Yeah, sure," Ladybug answered sarcastically. "Last time this happened, it ended _really_ well."

"Um, excuse me? Are you calling me a liar?" I asked, getting defensive.

"Ladybug, maybe we should-" Chat started, before getting cut off.

"No. I want to make sure that you are really who you say you are. What animal are you?" Ladybug asked.

"I'm not one."

"Then what do you represent?"

"A modern day superhero who doesn't go around dressed like a five-year-old on Halloween."

"Okay, that's it-" Ladybug lunged at me, but Chat Noir held her back.

"Clam down, my lady. Let's just ask her a few more questions," he chided.

"Fine. What's your special ability?"

"The power to phase through solid objects."

"For how long?"

"A full minute! It that enough? Can we be done here?" I asked, exasperated. I was still holding both of their weapons. So I knew they wouldn't leave until I let them.

"One more question. What's your name?" She forced out through gritted teeth.

"My name…" I started, then realized I hadn't chose one yet. "My name, you say. Why would you like to know?" stalled, trying to come up with one.

"Quit stalling." _Dangit_.

"Ok, fine," I replied, wracking my brain one more time. Then I thought of one. "The name's Trix." I concluded, smirking. She wouldn't get the best of me.

"Why _Trix_?" _Does this girl ever stop_? Then I had an idea.

"Because," I replied, using Chat's extendable staff to raise me up above them, and swiftly wrapped them up in Ladybug's yo-yo. "I have a bunch of " _Trix_ " up my sleeve," I grinned, pleased with my answer. I landed behind them, shrinking Chat's staff, and holding tight to the yo-yo that held my captives.

"W-what! No!" Ladybug sputtered, her face turning the same color as her suit. She was MAD. The sun was setting, and I suddenly realized what time it was. I needed to get home, NOW.

"Well, I hate to be a party pooper, but I have to run," I insisted. I yanked the yo-yo, untying them from their prison. Tossing the staff back to Chat Noir, I grinned. He gave me a cheeky smile back. I tossed (a little more forcefully) the yo-yo back to Ladybug, and gave them a two-finger salute before using my grappling hook to swing away. I didn't look turn back, but I could imagine the looks on their faces. Best. Day. _EVER_.

* * *

 **A/N: Woo Hoo! Chapter 4 is done! I hope you enjoyed, and reviews are appreciated! Let me know if you have any ideas for that next chapter!** **J**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Crystal**


End file.
